haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Derby
Derbies are limited events that occur in neighborhoods from level 18 onwards. Every week, a derby (a horse race) starts between neighborhoods and give them the opportunity to win prizes. The derby stand unlocks as the player repairs the neighborhood house. ---- 'Duration' Derbies start at 8:00 a.m. UTC on Tuesdays and ends at 8:00 a.m. UTC on Mondays. A 24-hour cool down period occurs between derbies to let members opt out, opt back in or participate in the next derby with a different neighborhood. ---- 'Matching' A maximum of 15 random neighborhoods compete against each other in the same league. A neighborhood is matched only with those with the same number of players who opted in to play derby, regardless of the total number of players in the neighborhood. Matching begins at the moment the first task is selected. ---- 'Leagues' Leagues determine the number of tasks players can complete and, consequently, the number of rewards they can get. One extra task, purchased with 10 diamonds, is available in every league. There are five leagues: ---- 'Tasks' Completing a task let players win derby points. There are about 10 different types of tasks --some time-limited, some not: * Feeding animals (time-limited) * Harvesting fields (time-limited) * Collecting one type of animal goods/a specific product players made themselves (time-limited) * Helping other farmers with their boat orders or their dead trees and bushes (no time limit) * Filling truck orders (time-limited) or boats (no time limit) * Extracting ore from the mine (no time limit) * Fishing with lures (no time limit) * Fully serving any type/a specific type of town visitors (no time limit) Players can also complete combo tasks. Combo tasks are exactly the same types of tasks as mentioned above but less specific. For instance, instead of serving one type of town visitors 10 times, players will have to serve three types of visitors three times each. Depending on whether the original task is time-limited, the combo task will either be time-limited or not. Each player can only choose one task at a time. Failing to complete a chosen task does not result in a penalty but still counts toward the player's task quota. Neighborhood leaders, co-leaders, and elders can discard any non-selected task; a new task then replaces the discarded one 30 minutes later. Achieving tasks contributes toward the Taskmaster achievement. Players in higher leagues have more chances of getting high-value tasksSupercell Player Support: Leagues: Derby Task Probability. ---- 'Task logs' Players' personal task logs are displayed below the task board. The neighborhood task log can also be displayed in the chat panel. It ranks members according to the number of tasks they have completed and the number of points they have earned. When a neighborhood competes in the Champions League it also displays the total number of trashed tasks. ---- 'Points' Completing a task gives the neighborhood from 50 to 320 derby points. When a neighborhood has reached a certain number of points (or flag), they win a horseshoe (see the table below). Flags and points are displayed on the racetrack tab, which shows all neighborhood competing in the race. Accumulating points contributes toward the Diligent Neighbor achievement. ---- 'Rewards' At the end of the derby, each participant can collect one reward out of the three available for each horseshoe they have won. Rewards can be one or more supplies, products, vouchers, boosters, expansion permits exclusive decorations or diamonds. Players can use the reshuffle button to try and win different rewards (it is possible to lock some beforehand). Doing this costs five diamonds. Reaching the end of the derby in first, second or third place within your league gives the neighborhood a gold, silver or bronze trophy and additional random rewards. ---- 'League ladder' Neighborhoods finishing a race in the top three are promoted to a higher league for the next derby. Neighborhoods ranking in the bottom three and neighborhoods which did not reach the first horseshoe checkpoint move down to a lower league. Other neighborhoods stay in their current leagues. When all neighborhood members have opted out of a derby, the neighborhood is automatically demoted to the lower league. Participating in Champions League derbies contributes toward the Derby Champ achievement. ---- 'Champions League leaderboard' Top neighborhoods competing in the champions league are ranked in a global leaderboard. Scores are based on the neighborhood's average champion league points in the previous four weeks of competition. If a neighborhood is demoted to the expert league, they lose their leaderboard points. ---- 'Opting out' Players can opt out of the derby, or opt back in, during the 24-hour break by (un)checking the appropriate option in their settings. Players who have been inactive for a while are automatically opted out. Neighborhood leaders and co-leaders can opt out members of their neighborhood. Members can opt back in if they want to. Co-leaders cannot opt leaders out. ---- 'Strategy tips' *Complete the task first, or go through the task midway, then select your event to save time. *Coordinate with other members so you can help each other out. *Neighborhoods with less than 4 members cannot reach some horseshoe flags even if every member only picks 320-point tasks. This is a known limitation. * Depending on your neighborhood's initial size and the league you're in it might be easier to move up the league ladder with more opted-in players, or oddly enough, less of them. ---- 'Tutorials' ---- 'Table of derby checkpoints' This table lists the number of derby points neighborhoods must reach at each checkpoint according to their size. ---- 'See also' ---- 'References' * Supercell FAQs about derbies ---- Category:Game Features Category:Neighborhood Category:Derby Category:Farm Buildings